SWITCHED
by BluePhantom99
Summary: Gyrus blames Chiro for not being aloud on the team. But what happens when they switch bodies... will Chiro start seeing things differently then before. Yea! my 2nd book. Rated T for some dark stuff later.
1. Chapter 1

**This was made when Chiro said that they didn't need new members and Gyrus started hating Chiro. He was sent to a prison on Ranger 7. Well in ****_my_**** version he escaped and came back to his house.**

**I no own SRMTHFG**

* * *

"It's not fair! I have always dreamed of it, but they wanted a child. When Mandarin was thrown out of the team, I finally had a chance. I went into the robot every day after work to flip that switch and nothing… NOTHING HAPPENED!" Gyrus stared at the wooden Chiro toy in his hands, "YOU DON'T DESERVE THEM!" He snapped the doll in half. Gyrus calmed down and sighed.

"If only are fates were switched…" That last word echoed in his head….switched. It dawned on him. He ran to his SRMTHFG chest and pulled out a small box. The paranoid man looked around to make sure that no one was watching even though he was alone. Gyrus pulled out a glowing stone.

"The Nebulous Star stone grants 3 wishes per a person. Let's see if it still works." He said closed his eyes, "I wish Chiro and I could switch lives!"

**TIMEWARPTIMEWARPTIMEWARPTIME WARPTIMEWARPTIMEWARPTIMEWARP TIMEWARPTIMEWARPTIMEWARPTIME WARPTIMEWARP**

Gyrus opened his eyes. He was standing in front of a mirror in a bathroom. He looked exactly like Chiro. Odd… it was supposed to switch lives not bodies…. Oh well close enough. He walked out of the room and froze in front of what he called the "air-ivator".

"I've always wanted to do this!" he squealed as he flew down the "air-ivator" and into the kitchen for breakfast. Gyrus met Sparx on the way and they entered the kitchen together.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" Sparx (only for you grungekitty) **_smirked. _**Nova smacked him with a frying pan.

****"If you hit on me one more time it's goin' to be your face." Nova said raising the frying pan up to prove her point, "and actually I need some help…"

Sparx immediately responded, "Say no more," said Sparx putting on an apron, "Oh and Nova…" Nova turns around to see Sparx pointing at the "KISS THE COOK" logo on his apron. She rewards him with another dent in his helmet and an, "in your dreams" retort. Gyrus found all of this amusing. They were serious crime fighters one moment and were children the next. The rest of the monkey team entered and sat down to eat. Nova and Sparx set eggs, bacon, cinnamon rolls, flapjacks, waffles, bagels, and muffins on the already set table.

"Good morning Chiro, I trust you slept well." Antauri said while poring himself some tea.

"Here ya go kid I made them with extra cinnamon," said Sparx offering a steaming hot plate of cinnamon rolls. Gyrus was allergic to cinnamon. Unfortunately Gyrus was a big enough fan to know that this was Chiros favorite breakfast food and that the monkey team could get suspicious if he wasn't eating them. He gingerly selected one and took a small bite and waited for the allergic reaction to kick in…nothing….no allergic reaction just a sweet taste in his mouth. About 2 seconds later he was in a cinnamon roll eating contest with Otto and Sparx.

I wonder how Chiro likes being me…

* * *

**Yea if you haven't guessed yet, the next chapter is about Chiros POV. Please tell me in your reviews what you think of the story and visit my other story, "DARE OFF!"**

**Remember FLAMES WILL BURN OFF CHIROS AWESOME HAIR… you've been warned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I'm starting to get the hang of this…. I was kinda debating on which story to update first. I haven't updated Dare Off in a while but I only got one review…. (tear) (Phonix walks in) "….Sap…" (Grabs semi-automatic gun) "C ya…." "Ok… well anyway I couldn't take y mind off this story so I'll update this story…. (Hears gun shots and screams) (Phonix), "GET BACK HERE YOU WIMP!" "….Uh gotta go, hope you enjoy the story!" (Explosions and police sirens)**

**I do not own SRMTHFG or Lego.**

**_TIMEWARPTIMEWARPTIMEWARPTIME WARPTIMEWARPTIMEWARPTIMEWARP TIMEWARPTIMEWARp_**

**CHIROS POV**

I opened my eyes….where in Shuggazoom am I…. and what's this weird rocky thing in my hands?! I saw SRMTHFG collectables surrounding me including Nova gloves, a scale model of Shuggazoom, the robot, and us (entirely made of Lego), and wind up action figures that never seemed to stop. My neck felt bent out of shape and in a bad need of a massage… wait….. no it couldn't be! I ran up to a monkey team themed mirror.

"AHHHHHH!" I looked like Gyrus! I ran to a one way window to see the team and…. Me? Either Mandarin and/or SK had done this as a sick joke and confuse us or Gyrus had come out of hiding to become what he had always wanted to become…. Leader of the monkey team. I watched them some more…..

"Hey kid you sucked more than usual… whats up?"

"Pshhhhh…..I let you win just so you could have a shred of dignity" I said…. Apparently.

"Whatever…last one to Gackslappers has to pay!" Sparx said.

I had to get out there. I wasn't going to let some phony steal my friends, play my video games, and lose bet for me. Gyrus was pretty slow so the second no one was looking I grabbed him by the color and shoved him in an ally.

"Gyrus you have 2 seconds to tell me everything!" Although this was a great plan it wasn't well thought out.

Gyrus snared at me, "I have a better idea.. MONKEY TEAM WE'RE BEING ATTACKED BY A CONVICT!" It only took about the 2 seconds that I had threatened him with for the team to arrive. Antauri was the first and immediately attempted to scratch my face.

"WAIT!" I yelled, they all paused…, "Antauri it's me Chiro." I gave him a pleading look but he couldn't seem to recognize me. Probably b/c I didn't have the Power Primate anymore… Gyrus did. He looked me right in the eye with no idea of who I was and it was almost as if he was slowly ripping out my heart. The rest of the team gave me cruel looks while pedestrians screamed and ran away in fear.

Is this always how Gyrus felt? Sad, unloved, and….. Alone?

**Wow did I end that dramatically… Anyways I got the Lego idea from the, "Depths of Fear" episode. If you look at the beginning where SK is looking at his action figures of the team Chiro, They (Chiro specifically) looks like a Lego figurine. If ya don't believe me check it out. Oh and Phonix destroyed her Phonix proof cage (and half of the city) and jumped into my computer and is destroying Fanfiction as we know it, so in your review tell me if you have seen her. (Description of her on my profile) I'm sorry that this was short! The more you review the longer I'll make it…so..READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I was bored and stuck in my room. Grungekitty and Lily aren't responding… something is telling me that Phonix has something to do with that. No one was reviewing OR emailing me wait…(checks Fanfiction and email)….. nope still no signs of…. Well ANYTHING! So I decided to update this. I've been having a writer's block when it came to this story, and I just got a tiny shred of inspiration so I decided, "What the heck" and wrote this…. Oh well on with the story.**

* * *

**Gyrus POV**

I looked at his pleading eyes trying to convince him. Sparx looked me up and down, almost as if he was actually starting to believe his story. I couldn't let the team have any doubts that I was their one true leader.

"Nice try Gyrus but we're not falling for that, Hyperforce….GO!" Sparx sent a magnatingler blast his way. Nova sent the ground curving upwards with a Lady Tomahawk preventing any escape that he could possible have. I hit him with a lightning kick unleashing all of the emotion that had been locked away for so many long and lonely years.

"Whoa easy kid we aren't trying to kill him!" said Sparx trying to hold me back. I watched how helpless and pathetic he was without his monkeys or precious powers. He finally was knocked out lying on the stone cold ground, with nothing but a couple of scrapes and bruises. Gibson and Otto put hand and foot cuffs on him and put him into a cell in the Super Robot.

**Chiros POV**

Ow… where am I? I struggled to remember. I rubbed the many bumps on my head and it all came back to me. He was better than me at using MY powers. The look on his face was pure hate and yet he almost looked like he was about to cry. In despite of what he had done to me I kinda felt bad for him.

"Eat up!" said Otto in a happy tune as usual sliding a tray of food under the door. I didn't want food. I wanted my friends and life back. I poked the food around on my plate. I knew where we were going and why. We were going to Ranger 7 for my final punishment…. Death. For escaping prison and the countless other bad deeds that was the reward. Silent tears dropped from my eyes as I realized all the fun things I'd never be able to-do. Get married, have kids, see Sparx FINALLY admit his feelings for Nova, I'd never be able to play around with Otto or play chess with Antauri. I'd never be able to talk to Gibson, and I'd never see my family…. Ever again.

* * *

**Wow… why am I making this so dark? I guess I'm kinda depressed right now so that's how my work turned out. Although I promise a happy ending. I also can't understand why I'm making these chapters so short when on things like dare off I get more than 1,000 words. I'm NOT updating this until someone reviews encouraging me to continue.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey….. I was bored and no one was talking to me…..I kinda wanted to just delete this story… (Sigh) then my FFF's (FanFiction Friends) started begging me to continue this, and for some reason I have this inability to say no to them. So here I am (reads reviews) Wow….. I am suddenly in the mood to write this story, although I'm still really depressed. I do not own ANYTHING but the plot.**

**CHIROS POV**

I woke up to Sparx shaking me. At first I thought about hitting him for waking me up so early, but then I remembered where I was and who I was to him. He cuffed me and led me to rest of team where I was escorted off the Super Robot. We went to the gate where the guards opened the door for us. I knew there was no chance of escape. Gyrus looked smug but slightly confused. He didn't understand the silent tears falling from my eyes.

"Are we staying for the punishment?" asked Nova. I noticed that Gyrus looked up once again confused.

**GYRUS POV**

"Yes….. It is required that we stay…" said Gibson. What was going on? Why is Chiro crying? He's just going back to prison. We walked down countless hallways until we arrived to the court for trial. We were seated in the front row. Chiro was seated in a chair that had straps in case he attempted to escape. That was new…. I mean I've seen the chair but they only put villain their when this is…. Their last trial….

**CHIRO POV**

"Please rise for the honorable Judge Guillotine." JUDGE **_GUILLOTINE_**!? That didn't sound too good, but hey maybe I'm wrong and she's an understanding and nice person.

"GUILTY!" She shouted suddenly scaring me half to death. So much for understanding and nice. I knew I wasn't allowed to speak to explain myself. I noticed that Gyrus had finally realized what was happening. His faced was chalk white and his expression has shocked.

"Gyrus you are charged for countless escapes, attempting murder (he was going to blow up everything in the park in the, "A Man Named Krinkle" episode), and for terrorizing the citizens of Shuggazoom. Your punishment is SR. Case dismissed." Gyrus looked confused. SR was a new form of death. What happens is that you are strapped inside a rocket. Then you are launched towards Park 99 (their sun), and you are burned to a crisp.

**GYRUS POV**

SR? What is SR? I couldn't ask the monkey team…. But it didn't sound like a death sentence. I started following the monkey team out of the room. They went left. WAIT but the Super Robot was to the right.

"Where are we going?" I asked Nova.

"To the observation room." I didn't know why we were going, but if I asked any more questions they might become doubtful in their belief that I am Chiro.

**CHIRO POV**

They led me to a small ship and shoved me inside. I tripped and smacked my face on the cold metal floor. I got up only to be shoved into a seat. They bound my hands and feet and strapped me to the chair. Then they slammed the door in my face and ran. There were no controls or steering mechanisms. The course was already programed and there was no hope of escape.

"10….9….8….7….6….5….4….3….2….1….." The rocket lifted off. It's destination…..my doom.

* * *

** Yea I made up a fake death sentence b/c this story was dark enough. XD The funniest thing I came up with was the judges name... Sorry that I couldn't upload this yesterday. My parents took my laptop away. Then when I got home from school I grabbed it and ran to my room and uploaded it. This is my longest chapter yet for this story. Oh and by the way…..THIS STORY IS NOT OVER! This is just a cliff hanger. The next chapter is the LAST chapter. READ AND REVIEW OR THIS WILL STAY A CLIFF HANGER!**


	5. THE FINAL CHAPTER!

**Hey and welcome to the final chapter of SWITCHED… yea… I was bored… again…. And I'm**

**seriously considering deleting this story….. it just keeps bringing me down. I guess If you guys like**

**it. I'll keep it….. I set up a pole on my Profile to decide whether or not to keep this… Oh well on**

**with the story….**

* * *

** CHIRO POV**

I was slammed against the back of the cold hard metal chair. I could see the space around me as I left the atmosphere of my home planet. I looked out the window at the specks below. Citizens happy to get rid of someone who terrorized them and their city, gave their children nightmares, and so on. But they didn't know that they were sending off the wrong person. They were sending me…. They were sending the person that fought for them….. I thought about Gyrus… he wasn't such a bad person…. He just had a dream that had been crushed. I remembered my dream to join the Sun Riders….. and how my dream had been crushed. Then when we saw them again I wanted to leave them there. I wanted them to suffer… like I had….

**GYRUS POV**

I sat down in my seat and looked at the screen in front of me it showed Chiro. He was being shoved into a rocket….. why?

"Hey Nova… what are they doing?"

"SR….. You know sun rocket….. he's being sent to the sun."

NO! This wasn't part of the plan! What's supposed to happen is that he goes to jail and I stay leader. He's not supposed to DIE! I looked at Sparx he smirked at me and called me kid again….. Chiro wasn't going to hear that ever again… He wasn't going to hear Antauri's kind and wise words, Otto's jokes, Nova's sweet words, Gibson's lectures…. Although I don't think that he would mind that last one too much. (Sorry Lily) I stood up, THIS ENDED **NOW**!

I grabbed the crystal out of my pocket. (I had brought it with me just in case)

(announcer's voice) "Seconds to impact in… 10 9 8….

**CHIRO POV**

"7 6 5" I said aloud.

**GYRUS POV**

"4 3 2…" I smashed the crystal into the ground.

**TIMEWARPTIMEWARPTIMEWARPTIME WARPTIMEWARPTIMEWARPTIMEWARP TIMEWARPTIMEWARP**

**GYRUS POV**

I opened up my eyes and looked around. I was in my room again. I was standing at my one-way window. I knew that everyone would forget what happened except me and Chiro. I didn't care, I had my life and he had his, and that's just the way I liked it…

**THE END! :D**

* * *

**This story is done and this is probably my longest chapter for this story. THANK GOODNESS! That means I don't have to get all dark again. BUT just b/c this story is done doesn't mean that you should stop reviewing. So…REVIEW! Oh and I am STILL considering deleting this story, so if you actually like this then there is a POLE on my profile. So that you can vote to save the story. C ya!**


	6. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

**Hi! Well do to popular demand I will be keeping SWITCHED! I am taking down the pole to put up a poll for if you want me to continue or keep Dare Off the way it is….. THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT!**


End file.
